


[Aesthetic] [Poetry] Правила везде одни

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [5]
Category: Filth (2013)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Мы ненавидим себя за то, что не можем быть другими, не такими, какие мы есть. За то, что не способны быть другими.(с) Irvine Welsh — Filth
Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	[Aesthetic] [Poetry] Правила везде одни

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.  
> Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. 
> 
> //
> 
> Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.  
> Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображением.

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/e4/ac/BLHCzPIc_o.jpg)


End file.
